


Something New

by MeGaLoTrash



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Crying, Established Relationship, Fluffy Ending, Labour/Birth, Light Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Panicking, Poly Quad, Polyamory, Pre-Wedding Anxiety, Pregnancy, Sexting, Swapfell Papyrus - Freeform, Underfell Papyrus, Underswap Papyrus, Weddings, skelepreg, undertale papyrus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 16:39:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14752478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeGaLoTrash/pseuds/MeGaLoTrash
Summary: For the Pregnant Papyrus fic comp currently being run on @Cooterblaster's tumblr!I've been a huge but shy fan of their work for a while so i'm super psyched to share this :DUsing the prompt: On the day of their wedding.Hope you enjoy! <3





	Something New

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SkellyTelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkellyTelly/gifts).



> Ut pap-Papyrus, US pap- Stretch, Uf pap- Edge, Sf Pap- Hickory

Papyrus took in a few steady breaths to try and calm himself on. He tried to focus on the steady rise of his ribcage, the plushness of the hotel bed he was currently sat on, and not how uncomfortable he felt. He had realised too late that the dress he had picked out for today didn’t exactly fit him in his current condition. It had been very hard to judge just how big he was going to get as his due date approached, especially when the date of the wedding had only been settled on a few weeks again. In an ideal situation he would be going back to his room to change into the backup outfit Edge had insisted on packing for him, but he was currently occupied with a very important task.

_Making sure that one of the betrothed didn’t try to escape through the bathroom window._

It wasn’t like Papyrus could actually stop Stretch if he tried, but his presence was enough to at least ground him in reality. Well, enough to get him down from the windowsill and switch to pacing frantically. Stretch loved Hickory more than anything in the world, but with what they had both been through the idea of tying the knot was very daunting. Papyrus sighed heavily as he tried to think of what to do, knowing that if Hickory was here he would be able to calm Stretch down in seconds. It was one of the reasons why they were so good together, and Papyrus couldn’t help feeling like a poor substitute in his condition. But they were all in this together, no matter what. The wedding today was another part of the foursomes bigger plans after all.

Papyrus would have married all three of his alternates if he could, but since they lived on the surface they had to follow human rules. Multiple marriages weren’t allowed in their part of the world. So while they all wanted to be committed to each other, pairing off was their compromise for official documents. Papyrus and Edge had similar lifestyles, and the same went for Stretch and Hickory, so it made the most sense for them to marry each other. But while he and Edge were married almost a year and a half ago, Stretch and Hickory had found every reason they could to delay their ceremony. Papyrus understood and accepted their reluctance to a point, but having a little one on the way really put things into perspective. He didn’t want his lovers to miss out on married life together so The Great Papyrus had all but taken over with their wedding planning.

But as he watched Stretch trying not to have a breakdown, he was finding that feeling of guilt over pushing them harder and harder to ignore.

“-i mean, it’s for life. _for life_.” Stretch’s current rant peaked with him gesturing wildly at the sink in the en-suite bathroom as if it was going to give him all the answers to his problems.

When, predictably, nothing happened Stretch continued to pace around the room while gnawing one of his index fingers. Papyrus knew from experience that Stretch needed to let everything out before he could be reasoned with even if he was bursting with reassurance. He leaned back a little further on the bed to try and ease the other type of bursting he felt with his ecto- stomach being so big. He wasn’t sure if it was the anxiety he felt or the tight dress at this point, but his little one was certainly _active_ today. Papyrus moved a little to try and get more comfortable but had to stifle a whimper when his already taut stomach was kicked in response.

On the plus side, his noises snapped Stretch out of his daze. As if remembering Papyrus was there and very much incapacitated, he walked towards the bed with his head hung low and a guilty look on his face.

“i'm sorry i'm going round in circles... but what will i do if hickory ends up hating me? i know we’ve all come a long way, but what if i do something that sends him into a spiral again.” Stretch sighed heavily and buried his face in his hands, hiding the shame of actually confessing how he was feeling. “i’ll never forgive myself if i let him down paps.”

“Stretch, Listen,” Papyrus shifted on the bed so he could face his double, ignoring how hard it was while carrying a something the size of watermelon just above his pelvis. “It’s Ok To Feel Like This, It’s Normal, You Remember How Nervous I Was?”

Recognition flashed over Stretch’s worried features. Papyrus’s wedding might have seemed to go by flawlessly, but Stretch had been the one to talk him down from a meltdown when there had been an issue with his caterers going AWOL. It was obvious looking back that his fear had been about much more than missing food, but Stretch had been right by his side despite how insufferable he was. Papyrus was determined to provide the same reassurance for him. He also had his own, very pressing, issues to consider but there was no way he was going to miss today for the world.

“You Love Him So Much Stretch, Don’t You Ever Forget That.” Papyrus used the hand that wasn’t using to support himself on the bed to soothe across his lover’s face, “He’s Probably Just As Worried, Because He Cares About You Just As Much, He Wouldn’t Want You Worrying About Him Either.”

“but i just i don’t want to hurt him or fuck up-”

“-Language” Papyrus cut Stretch off with a gesture to his stomach, making him laugh with the ridiculousness of watching his tongue for the unborn baby. Papyrus grinned and brought Stretch towards him so he could plant a kiss on the top of his skull. “-And No Butts! You’re Not Doing This Alone Either. We’re All In This Together.”

Stretch was wiping a tear from his socket when Papyrus pulled back, the sudden laughter being enough of a catalyst for his damn of emotions to break. Stretch tried to hide his face again but Papyrus pulled him back into a hug so he could let it all out. Well, as much of a hug as he could manage considering his protruding belly. With the relief that came with Stretch letting it all out, Papyrus could feel the tension in his body dissipating too. But it left an odd tingling sensation that was spreading all over his magical body. It wasn’t unpleasant; it actually felt pretty good for once compared to all the discomfort he’d been going through all morning. If he was alone he would have stripped down to try and find out what the cause was, but it had taken him so long to get into the dress and he was in no mood to go through all that again.

Whatever it was going to have to wait, Stretch needed his full attention if he wanted to be ready on time.

“thanks paps, you always know what to say.” Stretch wiped his sockets on the back of his hoodie as he stood up, screwing his face up in disgust when he realised he’d left a wet spot on his sleeve. “ahh crap, i really need to get out of this filthy thing and start getting ready.”

“That’s A Great Plan!” Papyrus replied while his grin grew wider, pushing himself off the bed to join Stretch. He regretted that decision immediately. Papyrus had to grab Stretch to steady himself as the baby bones made their protests known, turning themselves inside him enough that Papyrus was left gasping for breath. “Oh! I Think I’m Going To Stay Here, The Baby Must Be Feeling The Excitement!”

Stretch gave Papyrus a sympathetic look when he sat back on the bed before gathering his things and heading into the bathroom. Papyrus waited until he heard the water running to fully relax as the tingling sensation returned in earnest. He wasn’t sure if it was the excitement of the wedding, the stress of this morning dying down, or the romantic setting of their venue but his mind was taking a quick walk into the gutter. The sensations spreading across his magic definitely weren’t helping the matter either. Now that Stretch was in a more stable mindset he felt a little less guilty about being this way, deciding to pull out his phone to contact the skeleton he was going to be sharing his bed with later.

Edge had already sent him a text asking him how everything was going, with a brief description alluding to how Hickory was holding up as well. Papyrus could tell Edge was having similar issues with him, but he had all confidence that his mate would be able to handle things. Edge had a no-nonsense attitude and nothing seemed to shake his calm demeanour. He hadn't even been rattled when Papyrus had come to him in tears over the unexpected pregnancy months ago. Through the entire pregnancy Edge had taken everything in his stride, including Papyrus being unable to do anything in the bedroom in the past few weeks. It was definitely time for that dry spell to be broken if his throbbing magic was anything to go by. Papyrus decided to pepper his reply with some not so subtle flirting. He could feel his soul hammering with excitement when he clicked send, not quite knowing what had gotten into him as he re-read his exceptionally lewd message.

Papyrus was glad he was alone when Edge replied almost instantly with a picture attachment. He could feel all that excess magic in his body travelling between his legs as he studied the picture of his husband’s lower half in his new suit. His _glowing_ lower half. The picture was captioned with a simple _Can’t Wait ;)_ from Edge, letting Papyrus know without a doubt that he was going to be up for some fun later. But _Gods_ if that didn't feel like a lifetime away. Papyrus wished he was mobile enough to be able to send a picture reply back without straining himself, but he could feel his pussy becoming slick with excitement as he and Edge exchanged a few more saucy texts.

With Stretch occupied with his shower Papyrus leaned back on the bed fully, allowing himself a little time to fantasise about what was to come later. He imagined Edge laying him down on their fancy hotel bed and taking his time to become reacquainted with every inch of his permanently summoned ecto-body. While Papyrus had initially been very self-conscious over his body going from firm and sculpted to a more softer form to house their growing baby, Edge had not been quiet about how much he liked all of the changes. He loved Papyrus from the budding mounds on his chest to the stretch marks on his growing stomach. Just thinking about being with his love was making Papyrus press his legs together rhythmically on instinct.

He was left extremely blue faced when he heard the shower being turned off and realised what he'd actually been doing.

Papyrus couldn't believe he had almost cum from his thoughts alone, with Stretch in the next room, while he was supposed to be helping him get ready for his wedding. Shame flooded through him as he quickly covered himself with a bed sheet and tried to get his breathing back under control. Papyrus couldn’t believe he was being so lewd, there really wasn’t the time to be getting hot and bothered on a day like this. Stretch came out of the bathroom and thankfully didn’t say a word, much to busy with towelling himself off and pulling his dress off its hanger. Either he didn’t notice Papyrus’s flustered state, or he had been polite enough to ignore it and put it down as some weird pregnancy thing. Which Papyrus supposed wasn’t exactly far from the truth, having a baby bones inside him was sure proving to be one heck of a ride.

In the space of an hour Papyrus helped Stretch get into his dress, fine-tune his accessory choices, and arrange his bouquet. They were taking things one step at a time so as not overwhelm Stretch, but as soon as he had the dress on Papyrus could feel the change in his anxious double. Stretch looked incredible, the dress he picked out being both understated but complimenting his complexion perfectly. Papyrus knew the pregnancy was heightening his emotions, but he couldn’t help feeling so proud as he watched Stretch look himself over in the mirror. He had even managed to get up to fix the veil over his skull, the giddiness Stretch felt rubbing off on him and making them both giggle like a couple of schoolgirls.

But no matter how happy he felt, something just didn’t feel _right_.

Papyrus had managed to calm his magic down from his earlier mishap, but no matter what he did he couldn’t feel settled. His stomach felt heavier than usual, and the pleasant buzzing had given way to small twinges of pain whenever he moved. He tried to brush it off as a side effect of the approaching nuptials, but something in the back of his mind knew that wasn’t right. The answer was on the tip of his tongue, just out of reach, but he just couldn't figure out what it was while he was so distracted. He had even tried to sit on the bed with his feet elevated but all that did was make him feel restless. Everything was back on track with Stretch and the wedding, so why was he still so tense? It didn’t make any sense. Papyrus prided himself on being able to be calm in the face of any challenge so why was he falling short when-

_-Oh No_.

Papyrus yelped in surprise when he realised he was suddenly sat in a very _very_ wet dress with liquid seeping through and onto the bed. He could try and reason with himself about sitting on something on the bed, but he knew that the liquid was coming from himself. The baby was coming, there were no two ways about it and Papyrus was petrified. But he wasn't due for another week! There was no way this could happen today! It felt like the whole world was in slow motion and blurry as he felt the first full contraction hit him hard in his lower stomach. _This Was Why He’d Been So Off All Day._ The reality of going into labour hit Papyrus like a ton of breaks as he tried to figure out what to do.

Stretch hadn’t noticed yet, too wrapped up in his own worries to register what was going on. Panic washed over Papyrus as he realised he was going to have to tell Stretch he’d gone into labour an hour before he was due to walk down the aisle.

“i’m not sure about the jacket paps, does it really look right with the veil on?”

“-Stretch” Papyrus tried to interrupt him but his voice was hoarse and strained.

“-i mean i like it, but i’m already sweating buckets so it’s probably gonna make that worse-”

Another wave of pain hit Papyrus hard as he tried to move closer and get the other skeleton’s attention. “Stretch-”

“but then if i get cold i get anxious so i don’t think that’s a good-”

“STRETCH!” Papyrus all but screamed as panic gripped his entire body and finally made heavy tears burst from his sockets. “I-I- The Baby- I’m- Oh Gods- I’m So Sorry!”

Another sharp pain in his lower stomach had him hyperventilating. This couldn’t be happening to him, not here, not _now_. His brain vaguely registered Stretch apologising over his rapidly blurring vision which only made him feel worse. Today was meant to be Stretch and Hickory’s wedding but there was nothing he could do to stop himself. Papyrus started sobbing in earnest as the pain made him fall back onto the bed. He could no longer hear Stretch and although he was terrified of being alone he couldn’t bring himself to call for him either. Not when he was ruining the most important day of his life.

Papyrus was already feeling the urge to push as his instincts took over, but his mind was screaming about everything going far too fast. He was about to look for Stretch again just to see a familiar face and ask for his forgiveness when he felt a familiar hand slip into his own. He blinked through the tears until he was able to focus in on Edge’s face. Papyrus started crying again from relief as his mate looked down at him with nothing but adoration in his eyes.

“Edge How Did You-” Papyrus started to ask before he spotted a very concerned looking Hickory holding a tearful Stretch behind them both.“Oh My God- The Wedding- I’m So Sorry- It’s Bad Luck-”

“papyrus listen, none of that matters now-” Stretch came to his other side to soothe Papyrus's shaking hand with his own much steadier ones. “i’m sorry i panicked. but we’re all here now, this is more important that superstitious bullshit.”

“do you think you can move? i don’t think it’s safe to teleport you with your magic so- um- worked up.” Hickory added as he came up behind Stretch and placed a hand on his shoulder.

Papyrus laughed nervously as he took in all the concerned faces around him and suddenly felt very foolish. Of course no one thought he was ruining their day, he was about to bring the baby that everyone already adored into the world. Just like on his own wedding day Papyrus had gotten lost in the details rather than looking at the bigger picture. The skeletons he loved were all with him, and would be with him every step of the way. Papyrus just needed to get himself together long enough to make it to the hospital. He could do this.

“Yes I Can, Let’s Go-Oh!” Papyrus doubled over when he tried to stand up, the effect of gravity making him realise just how low the baby bones felt in his pelvis. “Wait- No, No I Can’t!” he cried out while his doubles all supported him back into the bed. “I’m So Sorry, I Don’t Think We Have Time!”

“Shhh, Just Breathe” Edge said while getting on the bed with Papyrus so he could run a hand over his cheekbone, getting Papyrus to focus in on him. “The Only Thing That Matters Now Is You Staying As Calm As Possible. We’re Going To Get Through This.” Edge turned to their other counterparts to bring them closer, making sure everyone's hands were intertwined before adding “Together.”

Papyrus nodded as a sense of responsibility washed over him. He had to be strong, for both himself and the eager arrival, but he didn’t have to do this alone. In a matter of minutes, Stretch had managed to get hold of Alphys from Papyrus’s universe. She may not have been a doctor by any human standards, but she had assisted in more than a few births when they lived underground. Of course when one Alphys was located, so was all of her alternates and their respective partners. Hickory had to hold them off from all flooding into a room that already felt overcrowded, allowing only two of the rabble through. Alphys from Papyrus’s universe as well as Undyne from Stretch’s universe, mainly because their harsher counterparts had _interesting_ methods to help the birth along. With everyone in and preparing him on the bed for delivery, the reality of the situation began to sink in.

Papyrus was about to have a baby. They were all going to become parents.

With great care, Papyrus was moved into a better position by Hickory and Stretch while Edge worked on removing his dress and helping him into something more comfortable. His lower half needed to be exposed for obvious reasons but Stretch was quick to offer up his oversized hoodie so Papyrus didn’t feel completely on display. Usually, Papyrus hated how gross both Hickory and Stretch let their clothes get. But it was perfect for now since it was already dirty and he didn't need to worry about making a mess. The smell was also surprisingly comforting, a mixture of scents that instantly made him think of the other couple and all of their bad habits. Papyrus winced when he felt another rush of wetness between his legs as his body tried to produce as much magic as possible to aid the birthing process. Papyrus couldn’t bear to think of what their cleaning bill was going to be, but he expected that someone in their party must have alerted the staff to their special circumstances.

Considering all the panic and stress he’d just been through, it actually took a little while for the final stages of labour to really kick in. It started off as an intense pressure on his pelvic bone and then the contractions were becoming stronger and longer. Alphys had been very attentive in checking how far along he was, but when it was time to push Papyrus was the one to tell them all he was ready. Although Papyrus wasn’t shy by any means he couldn’t help but feel really exposed and open down there, and with only Edge by his head he started to feel very embarrassed. After a few disgruntled noises on Papyrus's part, Edge barked at Hickory and Stretch to move more upstream and to let the two royal scientists handle the business end.

For the second time that day all of his partners were holding his hands and Papyrus could feel their projections of love from their Souls resonating with his own. Tears welled in Papyrus’s sockets as he started to shake from the intensity of it all, but he couldn’t have asked for more attentive bedmates. Every time he whimpered there was a hand soothing his back, the sweat from his brow was constantly being wiped away with a cool towel, and he was never without a hand to squeeze when he needed to bear down. He was howling with the pain but not once did anyone flinch or go to move away, they stayed by his side and tried to give him everything he needed. Papyrus screwed his sockets shut when Alphys told him to start pushing, focusing on all the soft whispers of praise and soothing touches instead of how much it felt like he was being torn in two.

Papyrus’s efforts were paying off, with both Alphys and Undyne declaring that they were able to see the top of the baby’s head now. _His Baby_. A fresh wave of tears brimmed in Papyrus’s sockets as he adjusted his position to try and push again. It hurt so much and the magic making up his lower half felt like it was on fire as he prepared for the last hurdle. But he wasn’t afraid anymore, ecstasy and excitement were so close he could taste it. With what felt like the last part of his strength he started to push again. It felt like all the pressure building in his body was suddenly released as he felt his baby passing through his entrance guided by the excess magic.

As soon as Papyrus heard the first cries of a newborn his soul flipped and everyone in the room let out a collective sigh of relief. Then the excitement kicked in. Papyrus could feel all of his partners buzzing as Alphys handed him their baby bones. Edge was the closest to him and couldn’t stop kissing the top of his skull while Stretch and Hickory embraced each other with tears in their sockets. They spend the next few minutes taking turns to come and see Papyrus and the baby while helping to clean up the excess magic that came with the birth. Papyrus handed the baby to Stretch while Edge and Hickory helped him into the other bed in the room and grabbed him a clean change of clothes. Not that it really mattered to Papyrus, he couldn’t tear his eyes away from their baby at any point even if he tried.

He just couldn’t believe he had a part in making something so perfect. It all felt like a dream.

With Papyrus and the baby cleaned up and checked on both of the lizard monsters took their leave, with promises to let everyone know the good news. Papyrus felt his soul soar when everyone slowly joined him on the bed, fitting together like pieces of a puzzle as they cooed over the newborn. Papyrus felt Edge coming to support his back and happily melted into his embrace. He was exhausted yet content, but something was still bothering him. He hadn’t forgotten why they were all here in the first place.

“So I’m Guessing You'll Want To Cancel The Wedding?” Papyrus asked with what he hoped was an understanding smile, the fear that he had ruined their day still lingering despite the precious bundle in his arms.

“hell no, we’re still going ahead!” Stretch said a little too loudly, shooting Edge an apologetic look when he realised his mistake. When he spoke again he was quieter, more sensitive to Papyrus’s worries, but it was impossible for him to fully mask how excited he was. “i think everyone will understand why we’re gonna be running behind though…. and why we might not look our best.”

“But You’ve Seen Stretch In His Dress!” Papyrus countered, exacerbated with everyone missing the obvious. “That’s Bad Luck!

Hickory piped up then, moving a little closer so he could stroke one of his fingers across the newborn’s soft skull. “i think this little tyke is all the good luck that we’ll ever need” he said softly before turning to Stretch and addressing him with his own sockets brimming with tears. “you look incredible babe, i can’t wait to see you walking down the aisle”

Papyrus could feel the adoration between the both of them as Hickory leaned into kiss Stretch softly. His own soul was thrumming in his chest as he watched them together, such a stark contrast to how Stretch had been feeling earlier. He looked happier than Papyrus had ever seen him, and it was in part thanks to the baby bones gurgling happily in his arms.

“Besides Papyrus, I Think There’s A Human Tradition About Having Something New At Your Wedding, Or In Our Case, Someone” Edge murmured against his skull as they watched the other couple start to dust themselves down, clearly eager to get everything back on track. “I Don’t Think You Could Have Timed This Better, You Were Amazing,” he added while tilting Papyrus’s chin towards him with ruby magic finally glittering in his sockets. “I Love You Both So Much.”


End file.
